Snake And Weasel
by LilttleFreak
Summary: New student at Seigaku and quirky running fan, Hojita Saiko accidentally makes friends with the famous tennis club. Maybe even more with the socially inept snake, although they'd never admit it. I don't know what else to put on here, so deal with the crappy summary until I fix it. Also, he looks surprisingly nice in the icon... But he won't be OOC in the story, promise. Kaidoh x OC
1. Enter, Hojita Saiko

**Snake and Weasel  
Ch. 1**

**Enter, Hojita Saiko**

I followed the crowd of racket-wielding teenage boys to what I hoped were their tennis courts. I hitched my navy blue duffel bag higher on my shoulder, the black strap digging into my skin. Looking around, I spotted two 3rd years wearing the Seigaku regular jerseys. One had perfectly messy dirty blond hair and glasses, the other short-cropped black hair with two strands longer and hanging over his forehead. I flicked a stand of bi-colored hair out of my blue-black eyes and walked over to them. The one with glasses saw me first, turning his head my way. I smiled and gave a small bow as greeting. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the captain of the tennis team."

The one with dark hair smiled and pointed to his left. "The girls practice in those courts. Their captain would be with them."

I shook my head a bit, putting a thumb between my shoulder and bag strap. "Thanks, but I'm actually looking for the _male_ tennis team's captain. I need to ask him about something."

The one with glasses gave a curt nod, turning his entire body towards me. "I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain; and this is Oishi Shuichiro, vice-captain. What can we help you with?"

I was slightly surprised, but smiled anyway. "Hojita Saiko. Pleasure to meet you. I wanted to ask you about my training."

Tezuka interrupted before I could continue, his face serious. "I'm sorry, Hojita-san. We only accept male members. Skill level does not make a difference-"

I shook my head, cutting him off. "I don't play tennis."

Both Tezuka's and Oishi's face showed surprise, making me sigh a bit. "I'm training for marathons, as well as 200 and 100 meter sprints. I was wondering if it would be distracting for me to run around the courts."

The captain frowned slightly, confusion clear on his features. "Run around the courts? The track team uses the stadium, don't they?"

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. "I'm not on the track team… I take part in individual competitions. They wouldn't let me use their track, the grass in the center of the stadium is already taken by two clubs, and the girl's tennis team already said it would break their already fragile concentration."

Both boys nodded, accepting my explanation. Tezuka fixed his glasses and looked at me questioningly. "I understand, but is there a reason you can't run around campus?"

I nodded, brushing hair out of my eyes again. "Ishikawa-sempai agreed to let me to do my running on school grounds, but only if I stay in a specific location. The whole campus is too large an area. Ryuzaki-sempai said she agreed as long as you did."

He looked at Oishi and nodded. "Alright then. Earlier, you mentioned "running around the courts". What exactly did you mean by that?"

I moved my bag to my other shoulder, rubbing where the strap had dug into my skin. "When I said running around the courts, I meant running _around_ the courts. On the other side of the fence."

He considered this for a moment before nodding. "Permission granted. How long do you plan on training?"

I answered without hesitation, as I had already worked out a schedule. "I plan to match my would-be practices to yours, as well as more on my own time. This will carry on for the whole year, and probably the following one."

Tezuka nodded and smiled, extending a hand. "Agreed. Watch out for onlookers and do try not to get hurt."

I laughed and shook his hand. "I will. Thank you very much. Tezuka-sempai, Oishi-sempai, see you around."

I waved and walked out of the courts and to the left corner. I set my duffel bag on the ground against the fence and straightened my dark blue tank top and black running shorts. I started jogging, my black sneakers thudding against the ground softly. I looked at the guys on the courts, counting a total of 33. 8 wore the Seigaku regular jersey, counting the two I had met earlier. Tezuka, Oishi, a feminine guy with brown hair, an acrobat with reddish hair, another dirty-blond that kept shouting English, a tall brunet, a scowling teen with a green bandana, and a short first-year with a hat. I felt my breathing get into the familiar pattern, my body warming up. I smiled, brushing my hair out of my eyes again. I narrowly avoided a cluster of squealing and cheering fans, glaring at the noise they were making. I passed Oishi, who smiled at me, and the bandana-wearing teen, who scowled and hissed at me. I blinked at him, not slowing down in my jog.

'I heard some of the second-years referring to one of the regulars as "Viper", but I didn't think he actually _hissed._'

I began my second lap, waving at three first-years clustered near the gate, picking up balls. They waved back, their utterly confused expressions making me giggle. According to the plan, I sprinted down the short sides and jogged the long sides every three laps. Time flew by, and Tezuka-sempai ordered the tennis club to take a break. I finished my lap and walked over to my bag. I plopped down next to it and pulled out a white water bottle and a towel a few shades lighter than my tank top. I put the bottle over my lips and squeezed, spraying water right into my mouth. Once sated, I put it down and wiped my face and neck with the towel, looking up just in time to see the broom-haired brunet walk up to me. "Oi. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. You can call me Momo-chan."  
I smiled at him, draping my towel over my shoulder. "I'm Hojita Saiko. I'll call you Momo-sempai if you call me Saiko. No honorifics unless you use my last name."  
He grinned and sat next to me. "Nice to meet you Saiko. Say, what are you doing, running around the courts like that?"  
I smiled and stretched my legs. "Training for marathons and 100/200 meter sprints. I'm not on the track team, so they won't let me use their stuff."  
Momoshiro's grin widened, and he leaned back against the fence. "Pretty cool. Have you met the regulars you're running around?"  
I chuckled and shook my head. "So far I know you, talked to Tezuka-sempai and Oishi-sempai, and was hissed at by the guy wearing a bandana."  
He laughed and looped his hands around one knee. "That's Kaidoh Kaoru, also known as Viper. He's intimidating, but not really that mean. I hear he has a soft spot for animals."

I turned scanned the crowd for the green bandana, finding it and its owner digging through a duffel bag in the other corner near the gate. Momo straightened and started pointing at the other regulars. "The short one is our freshman prodigy, Echizen Ryoma; that guy shouting is Kawamura Takashi, but we call him Taka-san; the acrobat is Kikumaru Eiji; and the last one is Fuji Shusuke. Then there's Inui Sadaharu, that guy with glasses and a book. He used to be a regular, but Echizen took his spot. You missed the regular member trials by two days."

I nodded, trying to remember who was who. "Kaidoh, Echizen, Taka, Kikumaru, Fuji, and Inui. Got it."

Momo suddenly reached over and picked up a strand of blue hair. "Is that natural?"

I shook my head, taking the hair out of his fingers. "Nope. I dyed it like that. It's naturally white underneath. I have some weird genetic mutation thing that makes certain spots on my head grow white hair instead of black."

He stood up and stretched. "It looks awesome. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go hit a few guys' balls."

I laughed and put my stuff away. "Have fun. See you tomorrow."

He waved and walked back to the courts. I stood up and dusted myself off. Tezuka told the tennis club to go back to their assigned activities, and I started jogging again. I paid more attention to who was doing what, as well as who the small group of fangirls cheered on. The majority was squealing over Echizen, but a few praised the other regulars. No one commented on Kaidoh positively. I watched him cream several non-regular members, using a move that made the ball snake across the court. I chuckled at how it fit with his hissing, earning me a glare and hiss from the man himself. The coach came by towards the end of practice, giving me a thumb up as I passed her. Tezuka called it a day after she left, and so did I. I put the towel around my neck and emptied my water bottle into my mouth before zipping up my bag and jogging to the park. I wasn't ready to go home yet. I chose a shaded patch of grass and set my stuff down. I spent the next hour or so doing various exercises ranging from push-ups to gymnastics, and then rocked out on the swing set for a while. I reluctantly jogged home once it got dark, slowing down to a walk as I came near the clean concrete box I called home. With its pink trimmings and overall semi-cute appearance, no one would guess of what laid inside.

'Please be unconscious…'

I turned the key in the lock and silently opened the door. I stepped inside the five-room apartment, avoiding the empty bottles on the floor. My mother was sprawled on the ground, a half-empty Jack Daniels bottle in her hand.

'Thank you Jack and Smirnoff.'

I barely glanced at her and flicked off the light on my way up the stairs. I took out the small gold key I keep on an anklet and unlocked my bedroom. I stepped into the organized space, re-locking the door behind me. Right wall for trophy shelf, bookshelf, and dresser; left wall for the headboard and bedside table; back wall for the bed and desk, as well as a large window; and remaining wall for an improvised kitchen and attached bathroom door. The walls were off-white and covered with posters. I turned on the ceiling light and grabbed instant ramen from my makeshift kitchen, boiling tap water in an electrical water heater. Once cooked, I grabbed the styrofoam cup and popped open the window, sitting on the ledge to eat. I swung my feet back and forth, my sneaker-covered feet thudding dully against the cement. Once finished, I dropped the cup into the trashcan and put the chopsticks in the bathroom sink. I peeled off my sweaty running clothes and shoes, placing an identical outfit and a black sports bra in my duffel bag. I pulled on a simple pair of black sweat pants and loose black shirt sporting the logo of my favorite rock band, the "Winged Skulls". I shut off the light and went back to sit on the window ledge, tapping my bare feet silently against the side of the house. The familiar sound of running feet drew my attention to the street. Although it was already dark, a teenager was jogging down my street, his lime green towel standing out against his black top. His green bandana made him instantly recognizable.

'Kaidoh-sempai?'

I'm not sure if I made a sound, but he looked at me as he passed our house. He shook his head and disappeared from view. I sat there another few minutes, then let myself fall backward off the ledge and onto my bed. I pulled my mp3 player out of a rip in the side of the mattress and jammed the sky-blue earbuds in. I listened to whatever it played until I felt drowsy, then shut it off and slid it back into the rip. I looked at my desk chair in the streetlight, where the ugly Seigaku girls' uniform laid with my book bag and mary-janes.

'Lime green and a pink ribbon… So not my colors. This is one of these times when I wish I could pass for a guy.'

I stared at the off-white ceiling, where "Itachi" was spray-painted in electric blue and outlined with black marker. I smiled sourly, turning on my side and willing myself asleep.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_1. This story has been bugging me non-stop for the past 48 hours. I never really thought about my muse, but she definitely hit me over the head and chained me to Peter, my trusty Mac. I hope she's happy. If not, you'll be hearing from me soon.  
_

_2. You'll get why "Itachi" is spray painted on her ceiling soon, and learn who wrote it in a while. Hopefully. It's in the title after all. Also, I'm referring to "Itachi" as meaning "Weasel" (only cooler-sounding), not the hot Uchiha guy. "Winged Skulls" is not a band I made up, nor a real band. Cookie to those who get it. Ishikawa is the principal of Seigaku.  
_

_3. Yes, I know, there's a lot of blue stuff. That's her color. Black and blue represents her, and the double-meaning will come up later.  
_

_4. I hope they're not too OOC... and that you'd tell me if they were. Or if anything else is wrong, I'll gladly change it. Thank you for reading, I only hope you'll review so I can put a name to those I love so dearly :)  
_


	2. Class 2, Group 7

**Snake And Weasel  
Ch. 2**

**Class 2-7**

"Bzzz… bzzz… bzzz… bzz-clong."

I slipped my hand off of the alarm clock and grabbed my sapphire-colored hairbrush, groaning. I sat up in bed and immediately went to work on reversing my bi-colored bed head, tangled in my midnight blue bed sheets.

'New day, new class, new uniform, new school, same morning bed head.'

Somewhat satisfied with my hair, I got off of the futon, battling the worn covers. I hesitate a few seconds, then changed into the clothes I had put in my duffel bag the night before, brushing my teeth at the same time.

'Maybe a morning run will help brighten up my day… If not, I'll at least burn off some of my extra energy.'

I filled two water bottles, adding an extra one just in case, and put them in my bag with a small blue towel. I reluctantly put the lime green uniform in my bag as well, along with the mary-janes, a regular dark blue bra, and a fluffy white towel. Hurray for large bags. I grabbed two apples and a yogurt from my would-be kitchen, stuffed them in as well, and unlocked the door. I slipped out and re-locked it, making my way down the stairs silently. My mother had moved during the night, the Jack Daniels bottle now emptying itself on her chest. I stepped around her mess again and locked the front door once outside. I positioned my duffel bag so it wouldn't bother me and started jogging. Well, more like running. I wanted to get away from that place as fast as possible. A few minutes down the road, a green bandana came into view. I slowed down to jog alongside him, matching my rhythm to his. "Good morning, Kaidoh-sempai."

He turned his head, seeming a bit surprised, and nodded. "Hn… Good morning…"

I smiled, facing forward again. "I'm Hojita Saiko, I'd rather you used my first name. I hope I didn't bother you during practice yesterday."

He shook his head, facing forward as well. "No… It's alright… Tezuka-sempai explained it."

We jogged in comfortable silence for a while, the only sound being our breathing and footsteps. I followed him on his morning run, seeing he apparently didn't mind me being there. We ended up at the empty Seigaku tennis courts, where he broke off to go change and I dropped my bag in the same place as before, sitting next to it. I put my blue towel around my neck and pulled out the apples, yogurt, and a random spoon. I took a big bite out of an apple and looked up to see Kaidoh glaring down at me, already in his tennis uniform and with his racket. "What are you doing?"

I raised an eyebrow and waved the bitten apple at him. "Eating breakfast. Why the scary face?"

He hissed and glared harder. "My face is not scary."

I chuckled and took another bite. "You're pretty intimidating glaring down at me like that… Although I have to agree, your normal face isn't scary… Like when you're running. You're actually fairly attractive."

He made a weird sound and started walking off.

'Wait a second. Is he… blushing?'

I suddenly had an idea, a grin spreading on my face. "Oi! Kaidoh-sempai!"

He turned, his face a lovely shade of pink.

'Ha! I thought so. Mamushi is quite the entertaining character.'

I grinned wider and tossed him the uneaten apple. He caught it with one hand and looked at me, utterly confused. I shrugged nonchalantly, the face-splitting grin still in place. "I know I get hungry after morning practice, so I thought you might want the extra apple."

That had been a spur-of-the-moment lie, said only to cover for making him turn around, but it worked. He looked at the apple, then back at me, the pink spreading. "… Thanks… Saiko."

He walked off and went to do whatever that morning's practice was. I giggled and finished my apple, digging into the yogurt. Oishi came by as I reached the half-empty/half-full point of my vanilla-flavored dairy product. He raised an eyebrow at me, seeming a bit amused. "What did you do to him?"

I looked up, the spoon still in my mouth. "Kaidoh? Nothing really, why?"

He chuckled and looked back at the other teen. "Nothing? Then why is he all pink and happy? Which I should mention is very un-Kaidoh-like."

I dipped the spoon back in the yogurt, chuckling as well. "Pink and happy? Crazy what an apple and nice words will do."

He looked back at me; half amused and half surprised. "Wow, what did I miss?"

I shrugged, swallowing another spoonful of vanilla goodness. "Nothing much. I ran into him while on my morning jog, no pun intended, and basically followed him the rest of the way here. Then I started eating breakfast, and he glared at me for some reason, so I mentioned his face was scary. He defended his face wasn't scary; to which I said his glare-face was, but his normal face was actually fairly attractive; then he started to walk away but I was curious as to if he was blushing, which he was; so I called his name and tossed my second apple at him, using he might be hungry after practice as an excuse. Then he thanked me and went to do whatever he's doing now."

Oishi blinked at me several times, processing my run-on sentence, then stifled a laugh. "Nothing? That was a lot, especially by Kaidoh standards. No girl has ever given him anything, much less called him attractive. He tends to scare them away, what with the glaring and hissing. But that _would_ explains the apple on his bag…"

I finished the last of my yogurt, put the spoon in my bag, and looked over to the subject of our conversation. "Really? He seems pretty nice… Not all that friendly, but I wouldn't mind meeting him in a dark alley… Maybe my own quirky attitude is making me oblivious to his scariness. Well, either way, he's entertaining. Nice to see you Oishi-sempai."

I waved at him and jogged to the girls' locker room, vaguely hearing him say something about me being the entertaining one. I stepped inside, throwing the apple core and empty yogurt in the trash. A few girls were there too, muttering and whining about the morning practices. I splashed water on my face, the extra soaking into my towel. I walked back out, stretching, and noted a lot of tennis club members had shown up in the past few minutes. I sighed happily and started on my jogging, pleased there were no fans in the way. The early morning practice wasn't interesting to watch, and I found myself growing bored, despite my running. To cure myself of the horrible ailment, I cartwheeled, front-flipped, back-flipped, and walked on my hands for my fourth lap. It earned me a few questioning stares and a lot of laughing. Eiji joined me, laughing, and we did another unusual lap together. I jogged my entire sixth lap instead of sprinting the short sides, as all that flipping had made me woozy. It awakened the rest of the team, and practice was fun to watch again. Momoshiro was rather late and had to run laps with me. We ended up having a race, Momo's long legs giving him an unfair advantage. I stuck my tongue out at him as he went back inside the courts and did a few back-flips, knowing he wasn't flexible enough to do them. Kaidoh hissed at the both of us, only succeeding in making me giggle. I wasn't paying attention to them, but they had apparently started fighting. Tezuka ordered them to run laps, threatening them with "Inui's special veggie juice". They heartily obliged, dropping their rackets and running out of the courts.

'Inui's special veggie juice, huh… Doesn't sound so bad. But then again, they ran out of there _pretty_ fast….'

Momo and Kaidoh started competing against each other, pushing and shoving to get ahead. They caught up to my slow jog and dragged me into it, growling and hissing at one another. I ran between them, feeling a bit short as they glared over my head. I ducked and ran ahead after a few laps, mostly to get away from the over-competitive teens. They realized it and started chasing me, completely forgetting they were only doing punishment laps. I ran for my life as they tried to catch up, Momo yelling, Kaidoh hissing, and me laughing breathlessly. No one stopped us, even after the boys' laps were done, and it was probably for the best. We barreled around the corner just as one of the tennis girls came the other direction, her mp3 player blocking out the noise we were making. I ran into her, knocking the both of us to the ground, then Kaidoh tripped over my knee, falling on me and dragging Momoshiro with him. I let out a small groan, lifting my face out of the tennis girl's stomach. She scrambled backwards and ran off, leaving me trapped facedown under two teenage boys. I turned to Kaidoh, who's chin was on my right shoulder. "Umm… Kaidoh-sempai… Could you get off of me? I can't breathe."

He hissed, his breath tickling my neck. "I would, but that moron's pinning me down!"

Momoshiro, who had the back of his head on my left bicep, cried out in protest. "Hey! The only reason I'm still on you is because your leg is holding mine down!"

Kaidoh raised his head and hissed at him, tickling my neck again. "Not like I want to… My foot's trapped under her knee!"

I scowled at him, twisting my neck uncomfortably. "Oh, so now it's _my _fault?"

Inui, Eiji, Taka, and Fuji heard the commotion and walked out of the courts. Eiji look one look at our pile and bust out laughing. All three of us glared at him and shouted simultaneously. "It's not funny! Get him off of me!"

We all meant a different "him", but they got the message. Eiji pulled Kaidoh's foot out from under my knee, Fuji took Momoshiro's leg out from under Kaidoh's, Inui pulled Momo off of the pile, and Taka pulled me out from the bottom. Kaidoh stood up on his own. I was dusting myself off when Inui pointed out I only had 15 minutes before class. I thanked them and ran off, grabbing my bag on the way. I took a quick shower in the girl's locker room, stuffing my sports clothes and sneakers in my duffel bag. I dried myself off with the large white towel and redressed in my other bra, the hated uniform, and reluctantly jammed on my mary-janes, slinging the navy duffel bag over my shoulder. I walked to the main building, drying my bi-colored hair at the same time. The principal had given me my locker location the day before, so I headed there first. The bell rang as I stuffed my bag in, and pulled out my books giving a small smile at the nametag on the door. I shoved the wet towel in and slammed the locker closed. I shook my slightly damp hair out of my dark blue eyes and walked to class.

'Class 2, group 7… Class 2, group 7… Ah! There it is, class 2-7!'

I walked in and handed the transfer paper to the teacher. He read it over and cleared his throat, getting the attention of his students. "Class, this Hojita Saiko."

The class broke out in shouts of welcome and a few questionable comments. The teacher picked up a piece of chalk and motioned with it as he read his textbook. "No time for introductions, please take a seat next to Kaidoh."

I looked over at were he was pointing, and there was Kaidoh without his trademark bandana. I bowed and did as told, sitting in the desk next to his. "I guess I don't have to call you sempai anymore, Kaidoh-san. I look forward to spending the rest of the year in your company."

He glared at me, hissing. I grinned at him and chuckled. "Whoa, scary glare-face is back. I like you better when you're running."

He turned back towards the front of the class, his glare of wrath on the teacher. Said man took one took at my desk neighbor and broke out in cold sweat. I laughed silently and opened my books, ignoring the whispers coming from the other students.

'This year's going to be interesting.'

* * *

_Author's Notes: _

_1. He's kinda bi-polar, don't you think? He's not used to talking to girls, so he gets all flustered. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. However, if you have an idea or advice, I'll gladly take it. I hope I got this out fast enough for you readers :)_

_2. I looked up his info for the class number, and turns out my character fits him perfectly o.o Total accident, I swear. She also fits the "preferred type" of a few other tennis nuts... Random Facts: One of Eiji's hobbies is brushing his teeth, and Ryoma's hobby is trying out new bath salts. At least Kaidoh's normal, with his marathons and collecting bandanas._

_3. Yesterday, I found his character songs. That's why this is a day late. I spent my whole day hunting down various characters' songs, including but not limited to Kaidoh, Gajeel, Gaara, Sebastian, and Kenpachi. (I'm listening to "Sankyuu! ~Honban~" as I type and trying not to die of laughter at the mental image xD)_

_4. I've decided to answer reviews at the bottom of my chapters. If you reviewed or IM'ed me about this story, I'll have something for you down there. Even anonymous reviews!_

_Review Responses:_

_**Guest**: Thanks, I hope this is soon enough. And no, I have not thought of a name for my muse. Anyone and everyone reading this, do you have an idea? She'll be known as Sakura if you don't. Why? She's violent, stubborn, impatient, and doesn't care about what I'm doing when she drags me away.  
_

_**Xxdreamergirl95xX**: I know she is, but you haven't seen anything yet! *evil laugh* And it is pretty cool :3 I would do that in my room, since we're repainting it, but my mom... I'm glad you like the story, Ch. 1 and 2 are usually a bit slow. Again, I hope this was fast enough of an update :)  
_


	3. Lunch Break

**Snake And Weasel  
Ch. 3**

**Lunch Break**

The first part of the day flew by, and we were released for lunch. I followed the mass of students to the lunch counter, getting in line after them. I fiddled with the hideous skirt of my uniform, wishing I had chosen to wear shorts underneath. When it was finally my turn, I ordered a simple turkey sandwich and a bottle of water. The woman behind the counter entered my order in the machine along with my name and frowned. "That's odd… Says here your lunches are included in the scholarship… Oh well, it's none of my business. Here's your food. NEXT!"

I took the two items and got out of the way, smiling softly.

'Dad.'

I suddenly heard a familiar voice shout his lunch order. I looked over and chuckled quietly. "Momo-san, shouldn't you wait to be at the counter to ask for food?"

His habitual smile widened when he saw me. "Saiko-chan!"

I frowned, walking up to him. "I told you to call me Saiko. Anyway, as it turns out, you're not my sempai. We're in the same year."

He chuckled apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, Saiko. I'm not too used to the idea. What class are you in? I wish you were in mine, that way you'd have someone to talk to."

I smiled, opening my water bottle. "It's okay, I sit next to Kaidoh. Class 2-7."

He put a hand on my shoulder, looking right into my eyes. "If you ever need to get away from snake-face, come to me. I'm in Class 2-8, right next door."

I got out from under his hand, a bit uncomfortable. I took a swig from my bottle before speaking. "Thanks, but I think I'll be fine. I'm going back to the classroom, in case you wanted to know where to find me. See you at practice."

I walked off with a wave, ignoring the whispering of the other students. I only got lost once on my way back, cursing the uniform every step of the way. When I walked back into the classroom, an interesting sight greeted me. Kaidoh praying, with a bento box laid out in front of him, and the other students in the room gawking over the food. I raised an eyebrow and sat down, cursing the skirt once again. Kaidoh finished praying and picked up his chopsticks, looking as happy as when he was running. I smiled and unwrapped one end of my sandwich, taking a small bite. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either.

'Well, at least it's food. Better than just water.'

I quickly finished the small sandwich, washing it down with half of my water. I sighed quietly and looked out the window. I was drawn out from my mindless staring by Kaidoh's voice. "Do you want some?"

I turned to him, surprised. He was holding out the bento box, which still had food in it. "You didn't eat much… And this morning…"

He looked uneasy and a bit embarrassed, like he was kicking himself mentally. I blinked at him, straightening. "Are you sure?"

He nodded quietly, setting the black and red box on my desk. "Yes… I still have yogurt. But you don't have to…"

I smiled, shifting the box closer to me. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

He nodded, a faint pink on his cheeks, and handed me a pair of chopsticks. I took them and picked up a fried omelet roll, eating it carefully. My eyes widened at the taste, and I swallowed before turning to Kaidoh, who was watching me. "This is really good! Who cooked this?"

He smiled the tiniest bit, speaking quietly as always. "My mother. She makes our lunches every morning."

'And meanwhile, mine is passed out drunk.'

I grinned, ignoring that thought. "Well, you can tell her this. I haven't eaten food this good in years. Honest."

That's when I noticed the yogurt he had picked up. I bent forward a bit, looking at the label. I straightened once I had gotten a good look, flicking hair out of my eyes. "That's funny… I had the exact same one this morning…"

He looked at the dairy product, then back at me. "I always have yogurt with my meals… It's one of my favorite foods…"

I grinned widely, picking up the chopsticks again. "And I have some every morning. It's probably my favorite food after Soba."

I went back to eating Kaidoh's food; paying no mind to the dumfounded stare he was giving me. I was drinking when I head two other students behind me whisper to each other.

"_I never heard Kaidoh-san talk so much…"_

"_And he didn't even hiss or glare at her…"_

"_He never lets us near his food and yet… He just gave it to her…"_

"_Do you think they're… DATING?!"_

I choked on my swallow and Kaidoh turned to glare and hiss, both of us red in the face. The students squeaked in terror and hugged each other. I shook it off and went back to eating, focusing on the lacquered box in front of me. I gave the box back once it was empty, feeling better than I had in weeks. The rest of the students and the teacher came in a few minutes later, and class started again.

**[Skip Forward a Few Hours]**

We were dismissed after the homework assignment was given, most of the class rushing out. I sighed and gathered my books, weaving through the crowd to get to my locker. I had barely finished putting my books in my bag that three girls came up to me, hands on their hips. "What do you think you're doing?"

I hoisted my bag's strap onto my shoulder, blinking confusedly at them. "I don't know. I wasn't aware I was doing anything."

The blonde in the middle, probably the leader, tsk'ed and flipped her hair. "Right. You're working your way into the regulars! We saw you this morning. You were playing around with Kikumaru-sama, Momoshiro-sama, and Kaidoh-san."

'Why doesn't Kaidoh get a "sama" too? He's just as good as the rest of them…'

I shook my head, shifting my bag. "I wouldn't call it "playing". I run laps around the courts while they practice, Kikumaru-sempai joined me on his own, and Momo-san and Kaidoh-san had to do punishment laps. I would've told you if you asked, it's not a secret or anything."

She twisted her face into a scowl. "What about at lunch? We've had reports of suspicious activity! We were told Momoshiro-sama acted _very_ friendly with you. Grabbing your shoulder, offering help, using your first name without honorifics. Not to forget the buzz about Kaidoh-san."

'Funny how much more specific she was about Momo…'

I shrugged, getting impatient. "That's just how Momo-san is. He was trying to be a good friend. As for the honorifics, I prefer when people don't use them. Anyone I talk to regularly has been asked to call me by my first name."

The blonde huffed, flipping her hair again. "Fine, we'll let you off the hook this time. But consider this a warning. The regulars belong to _us_. We'll grant you friendship with Momoshiro-sama, but get anywhere near Tezuka-sama, Oishi-sama, Kikumaru-sama or Fuji-sama, and _we'll make your life a living hell._ That Ryoma kid has his own fanclub too, I'd watch out for them. Bye now~"

'Notice how she didn't care about Kaidoh. _At all._ Man, I feel bad for him…'

The three turned around, hair flying, and sashayed away. I shook my head and jogged to the locker rooms, managing not to get _that_ lost. I quickly changed into my black sports bra, navy blue tank top, black shorts, and black sneakers. As soon as I was presentable, I speed-walked to the tennis courts and set my stuff down. I was a few minutes late, and tennis balls were already flying. I started running, dodging the fangirls clustered at the fence. Tezuka looked at me as I passed him, pushing his glasses up. "You're late."

I rubbed the back of my neck, stopping. "Yeah… I ran into some girls... And then I got a bit lost…"

He turned towards me, serious as always. "So they already got to you… Don't worry about those three, they're all talk. As for getting lost, Kaidoh is in your class, correct?"

I nodded, brushing a blue strand to the side. Tezuka looked at the bandana-wearing teen, then back at me. "I'll ask him to accompany you next time. He can be a bit anti-social, so I can also ask Momoshiro."

I shook my head, smiling a bit. "It's fine. We get along. Thanks for your help, Tezuka-sempai."

I took off with a wave, dodging the fangirls again. I almost ran into Momoshiro as I was finishing my second lap, coming to a stop next to him instead. As he was rather late, Tezuka made him go run 30 laps with me. I shrugged, not really caring, and sprinted down the short side, slowing into a job as I passed the corner. Momo caught up, panting. "What… did you… do that… for?"

I smiled at him, completely fine. "Training. Every three laps, I run the long sides and sprint the short ones. You shouldn't talk, it'll give you cramps and tire you out."

He nodded, and we continued our lap in relative silence. By the end of the lap, Momoshiro was red, sweating, and panting. I was just warming up, a slight sheen of sweat covering my forehead and neck. Kaidoh snickered at the sight of his rival and Tezuka ordered him 10 laps for bad sportsmanship. So our merry trio ran around the tennis court, the boys' competitiveness soon turning the running into racing. Luckily, I kicked their butts in endurance; since Kaidoh came close and had more muscle power, and Momo's long legs gave him an advantage. Unfortunately, he tried too hard to use them, and ended up tripping and crashing into Kaidoh, who then in turn crashed into me. We ended up in a dogpile, much like during morning practice. I blew hair out of my eyes and glared at Momoshiro. "Really?! Are you guys going to do this every time?"

I felt Kaidoh say something, his face buried between my shoulder blades. Momoshiro picked himself up, getting off of Kaidoh. "Yeah, right. You only wish, snake-face. Sorry about that, Saiko."

Kaidoh rolled off of me and helped me up. I took his hand and stood up, brushing the dirt from my clothes. Fuji appeared around the corner, smiling. "Is this your new hobby?"

Inui appeared behind him, notebook in hand. "Probability of this happening again: 82%. Probability of this happening with Saiko and Momoshiro: 34%. Probability of this happening with Saiko and Kaidoh: 46%. Probability of this happening with Momoshiro and Kaidoh: 9%."

The two mentioned teens looked at each other and made a weird faces. I rolled my eyes and turned to my sempais. "Fuji-sempai, Inui-sempai. Don't you have anything to do besides spy on us?"

They both chuckled. "Yes, but it's not nearly as much fun."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_1. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! D:  
_

_2. Err... I forgot what I wanted to put on here. Other than I'm sick.  
_

_3. THERE. Have your shitty chapter. It's a bit rushed, so I hope you won't mind.  
_

_Review Responses (FINALLY):  
_

_****__**Xxdreamergirl95xX**_: Well I do try to pay attention to details. Glad you liked it :)  


_**Hopelesslyhope:**_First off, your name. What does that even mean? Second: YOU DO?! That made me so happy...

_**Kat:** _Love triangle? I- you- they- YES. :megusta:

_** . .twinkles: **No. Blushing Kaidoh is not cute. It's freaking ADORABLE._

_**windwolf1988:** Glad you do. Have an update.  
_

_**TheRealDemonGurl:** Thanks for the idea :) Her name shall be Chiru. AKA "distracting" through Google Translate. Also, it's pretty.  
_

_**znk99fg7:** I LOVE embarrassing and awkward situations! Unless they happen to me... ANYWHO yep. You got it. It'll take a while, but they'll appear.  
_

_**NanamiYatsumaki:** Looky here~ A lunch scene! I wonder who gave me that idea... And I have an idea concerning tennis. It'll be later on, if at all. It'll depend on whether I can fit it in or not.  
_


End file.
